epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gem Idol
The Gem Idol is a foe and a summon in . The foe is found mostly in Lankyroot Jungle and the Temple of Godcat (EBF4). It is one of many members in the Idol enemy class. Appearance (insert visual description here) Overview (insert in-battle behaviour summary here) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 , and attacks. |HP = 85 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.1 |Exp = 9 |AP = 1.1 |SP = 1.1 |Gold = 10 |thunder = 100% |bomb = -60% |wind = -30% |holy = 100% |dark = -80% |burn = 100% |psn = 100% |curse = -100% |item1name = Rainbow Gems |item1chance = 25% |item2name = Amethyst |item2chance = 10% |item3name = Emerald |item3chance = 2% |item4name = Ruby |item4chance = 2% |item5name = Topaz |item5chance = 2% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Gust |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 22 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Wind |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Shine |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 26 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Holy |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 4x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Ghostly Fly |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 35 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Wind |Element%3 = 100% |StatusChance3 = 25% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Gives self 2x Light. |Attack4 = Air |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 20 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Wind |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Can only be used if user has a green gem. |Attack5 = Fire |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 22 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Fire |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 10% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Can only be used if user has a red gem. |Attack6 = Ice |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 22 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Ice |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 5% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Can only be used if user has a blue gem. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Jump; * Otherwise → Jump (1/4), Ghostly Fly (1/4), Gust (1/4), Shine (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned → Hit; * If Berserked → Ghostly Fly; * Otherwise → Holy Burst (1/3), Ghostly Fly (1/3), Magic* (1/3); * "Magic" is Air for green gem, Fire for red gem and Ice for blue gem. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and not Syphoned → Holy Burst. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Can be obtained as a reward from the Lankyroot Jungle block puzzle, which is located one screen below to the jungle's Slime Cat. The Hammer is required to get to this place. The summon itself is a rare sight of a fully elemental physical attack available to the players, especially of an element associated mostly with magic. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Can be captured to be used as a summon. Its function is completely different from its last appearance. |Note = Before the v2 update, cost 13 SP and gave 3x Light instead.}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Summons